


The bad kind of Quiet

by MiriMuffinsWorld



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crew is only mentioned, I mean the concept of a relationship is kinda farfetched, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not a Love Story, i think, just read it and decide for yourselves, relationship is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMuffinsWorld/pseuds/MiriMuffinsWorld
Summary: Ryan is doubtful of the newest crew member and when a heist goes wrong, he makes a mistake he might regret his whole life.Most of it isn't mine. Just the ending, really. Check out Anonnonymis "AH snippets" chapter 5 for the real deal. More info in the chapter notes.





	The bad kind of Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fizzysquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AH snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743956) by [Fizzysquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish). 



> So, this is my idea of a bad ending for chapter 5 of AH snippets by Anonnonymis. Go check out their work first and then come back. I have put the chapter in italics up until the point where I changed it, just so that it's easier to read.  
> This is an alternative ending. I absolutely love how it turned out in the original work, though, you should definitely go and check that stuff out.  
> That's it from me. Please, let me know what you think of the part I had in this.

_Ryan liked the quiet._

_Maybe it was cause he spent so much time in it, alone with only his thoughts on rooftops waiting for his target to show. Or when it's late at night, verging on early morning, and the world seems to be resting all at once. When it's so silent that not even crickets dare chirp. When all is still and all there is is the sound of your own breathing. Alone._

_............................._

_When Y/n joined Ryan wasnt sure how to feel. They were nice, sure, but he knew from experience that even the nicest people could end up being horrible devils underneath. Could end up pointing a gun at your head while they take all the money themselves. Could double cross you and play the victim and get away without a problem. And, though ryan did trust the others' judgement, he couldnt help being a bit distrusting for a long while._

_He treated them differently, it was blantantly clear to everyone, snippy and a bit pushy. Seemed to be looking for a fight of some kind. But Y/n didnt seem to care at all. They noticed, it'd be hard not too, but never brought it up or said anything about it. And when the others got onto him for being a dick, when he'd start getting really mad, Y/n would swoop in and diffuse the problem with ease._

_"It's okay, I'm still new! He's just looking after you all!"_

_"Dont worry about it, he's just being safe."_

_"He's fine, really! Just being safe!"_

_Just being safe._

_Yeah_

_................................._

_A heist went wrong, as they tend to do, and though Ryan was usually pretty okay during these, something just felt wrong about it all. The cops came way too early. The alarm went off a lot sooner than it should have. Something wasnt right. And when they finally got into safehouses, all split up for a better chance at not being followed and it was just him and Y/n._

_Ryan couldnt stop himself from getting mad. Because the only way the cops came early was if they were tipped off. And the only people who knew about any heist jobs were in the crew. And even if Y/n was possibly the nicest and most patient person he'd ever met, they had to be the only culprit. Right?_

_...._

_He realized his mistake the second their palm hit his face. Once the (supringly painful) stinging calmed down he felt his stomach twist with guilt._

_"How the fuck could you think that?" They cried, tears running down their flushed cheeks. "How they fucking hell could you think that? Do you hate me that much? Am I that bad a partner that you have to accuse me of betrayal?"_

_They stared him down, nothing put sadness and pain in those pretty e/c orbs._

_He felt like he'd been shot knowing he'd put it there. Y/n shook their head, stepping back away from him and it only now registered they were shaking._

_"I didnt tip the cops off. I'd never do that." they breathed "I'd never betray my friends either. You think someone ratted us out, okay. We'll find out who." and they turned heel and left him. Alone, in silence that suddenly felt horribly suffocating._

_............................_

_The 'rat' turned out to be their cleaning guy, who hid a recorder in the meeting room when they were all out last week. He had made a mistake. Made a big, giant mistake. And when Y/n started avoiding everyone, started getting quieter and distant, Ryan felt like there was a knife always in his heart. They stopped joking with the lads, stopped riding with Jack and reading with Geoff, stopped being there to listen and support Ryan. The quiet Ryan once enjoyed so much became heavy and oppressing._

_.................._

_It took Ryan two weeks to break. Two weaks for his heart, heavy with guilt and sadness, to finally search them out and try to apologize. "Im sorry," he said as soon as they opened their front door. Y/n blinked at him, seemingly confused. "For being a dickwad to you, and accusing you and," he paused "everything really. I shouldnt have acted like that, it was extremely mean and you didnt deserve any of it."_

The door closed in his face and he couldn’t believe what had happened. It took him a moment to realise that his apology had not been accepted. Slowly, he made his way back home. As if on cue, rain started pouring down as he got on his motorbike and drove off into the night.

Afterwards, things got much worse. Both of them were now closing themselves off towards anyone and the atmosphere in the crew got colder every day. None of the others knew what had happened between the two and could only watch as their fight or what ever it really was drove the whole crew further and further apart.

After a couple of weeks, Y/n didn’t show up to a meeting. Everyone was wondering where they were but didn’t really worry. Except for Ryan. When the meeting was over, he went over to her apartment.

He rang the doorbell a couple of times but there was no answer. He started shouting their name but there was no answer. He hammered against the door with his fists, screaming apologies and pleas for them to give him any sign that they were alive but there was no answer. He took out his gun and aimed at the lock, successfully opening the door.

The inside of the apartment looked untouched.

There were no personal items, no decorations.

When he got to the kitchen, he found a note.

“Don’t come looking, it’d end bloody. - Y/n”


End file.
